So Much Silver and Green
by AliasEmi
Summary: Dumbledore surprises Hogwarts students with a Halloween party! And that's not the only surprises in store for the students. A mysterious dress, a secret admirer, and a lot of silver and green. 6th year Dramione Oneshot


So Much Silver and Green

A mysterious dress, a secret admirer, and a lot of silver and green. 6th year Dramione

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all in a little shop called Hopkins' Disclosed. It was a muggle owned store just five minutes outside of Hogsmead. The owner, Ellen was married to a wizard, so she knew of the strange things that are bought and sold in the wizarding community and therefore knew what she needed to stock in order to make a profit. There was a vast array of formal attire, but mostly the store consisted of dress robes and cocktail dresses for the young witches who attend Hogwarts.

The three were there on the morning of Halloween. Dumbledore decided that they were going to have a party instead of the usual feast. That morning at breakfast, he stood in front of the entire school, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Before those of you interested in going it Hogsmead head out, I would like to inform you all of the plans we have for this evening. Today is, as you all very well know, Halloween. Normally we would be holding a feast, as we still will, but for those of you in your third year or higher, we will be holding a Halloween Haunting down on the grounds by the lake. We will have a couples' costume contest, dancing with music provided by the Weird Sisters, and some Transfiguration competitions, which is why there is a set age limit. For the first and second years, as well as anyone who does not wish to attend the party down by the lake, we will be holding many festivities in the castle as well, such as Scavenger Hunts, potion brewing seminars with an old friend of mine, Mr. Henry McIntosh, who will be showing you all some of the more interesting potions, and other Halloween based activities. I hope you all decide to enjoy the night's festivities! And for those of you who wish to attend the Haunting, you must be wearing a costume to enter, and to ensure that we don't have anyone showing up dresses as a 'teenage witch or wizard'," he gave a pointed look to the Slytherin table, "there is a set theme: Masquerade. This means that you all may dress however you wish, but you all must wear masks! Please note that most masquerades are formal dances, but feel free to do whatever you wish. Also, a charm will be placed, so as you get close enough to the lake, you will no longer be able to distinguish people by any traits that can not be hidden by their masks. That is all! Have a wonderful day!"

Once in Hogsmead, Hermione dragged the other two towards Hopkins' to find an outfit, She even told Ron that she would help pay for his.

Hopkins' was pretty empty as per usual seeing as how it was a fair distance away from all the other shops and most of the students were not as willing to leave the proximity of the other warm shops because of how horribly cold out it was.

The store was roughly the size of most muggle clothing stores and filled wall to wall with racks of robes and dresses.

There were some dazzling dresses at Hopkins', and Hermione wanted more than anything to find the perfect dress The problem was, she had no idea what she was looking for. The dress needed to be beautiful, flattering, and elegant, but that was obvious. Every female in Hogwarts would be looking for a dress that fit that description today. Sighing inwardly, she set off to look for it.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry and Ron found Hermione to tell her that they had found the things that they were looking for. Harry found one that was black with hints of green in the fabric and quite simple. Ron's was completely black and as simple as Harry's.

Hermione walked with them to the counter to purchase their robes. While Ellen rang up the robes, Malfoy walked in.

Once the two boys had their robes bagged and were about to leave, Malfoy strode up, smirking.

"Did you find something that you could afford Weasel? They must have wanted to get rid of it pretty badly. I'd bet it's ghastly."

"Shut your face Malfoy!" Ron said as a light pink tint crept on to his face.

Harry and Ron scowled at him as he strode off again, smirking even more than before.

" Do you two want to meet at Honeydukes in about an hour?" Hermione asked the boys who were still glaring in the direction Malfoy disappeared to.

"Sure." the two said, casting one more stare in the blonde boy's direction as they turned and left the store.

Hermione turned and head back into the store, deciding that yellow and orange would look horrid on her, so she skipped the sections of dresses in that particular color. She also didn't want a blue, pink, red or purple dress because she already had one in each of those colors. The only remaining color options left were black, brown, and green. Because the store was organized by color then size, it would be much easier for her to find something she would be willing to buy. She headed first to the blacks. There were quite a few of them, and some were vary pretty, but none were exceptionally beautiful. Moving on to the browns, she pulled a couple off the racks to see how they flowed and how they hung. Of the entire selection, she pulled the best one off the rack and held it against herself. She looked into the mirror to the left of her. It looked fitted, which made her worry about whether or not it made her look like she had rolled in mud. On top of that, there was a bright pink flower on the hip that almost made the entire thing look gaudy. Sighing, she turned to put it back on the rack.

"The theme was masquerade, not troll." came a drawl from behind her.

Putting the dress in place, she turned around to face the person the voice belonged to. "It was pretty awful, which is why I put it back. How are you going to fix YOUR problem? It isn't as simple as just finding another outfit." she said with a smirk to match his.

"whatever do you mean Granger? As it is, I wouldn't pick anything brown if I were you. The object is to hide your identity, not prove to everyone how well you fit your mud blood status."

She laughed at this. "What I mean, is that no matter what you do, you'll still look like a ferret, so it'll be kind of hard to find anything flattering." she said, completely ignoring his ever persistent mud blood comment. She looked up at the clock on the wall for the time. "I'd really love to stay and chat Malfoy," she started walking away and called over her shoulder, "but I have something more important to do."

Outside, she sighed. She didn't find the dress she was looking for, so she'd just have to make do with one of the ones she had back in her room.

She met up with Ron and Harry at Honeydukes where they told her about all the things they got at Zonko's while she was at Hopkins'. When they finished, they noticed that she didn't have a bag from Hopkins' and asked her about it. She just told them that she didn't find anything that she really wanted, so she'd be wearing one that she already had. After picking up some candy, the trio headed back to Hogwarts to get ready for the party.

In the commons, the three said goodbye and Hermione headed up to her room, slowly climbing the stairs and wishing that she would have found a dress. "If I hadn't run into him, I would have found one!"

The room was empty as she entered. Crossing the room, she opened her trunk and began digging for her dress. As she pulled the dress out, there was a tapping on one of the windows.

Setting the dress on the bed, she walked over and opened up the window. As she did, a sleek black owl with white spots on the wings flew in and perched itself on the truck at the end of her bed. Attached to the owl's leg was a parcel and a letter. She untied the objects and gave the owl a treat before it flew back out the window.

Turning back to her bed, she picked up the parcel and opened it. Inside of the brown paper was a clothing box from Hopkins'. She pulled the lid off the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful dark emerald strapless dress. It was silk with black lace accenting the bodice and the three layers on the skirt. She grabbed the letter and opened it. Inside was a note written on a piece of parchment.

The note read, "I think this would look brilliant on you. Wear it tonight and I'll find you." There was no signature and the note was written in a fancy but somewhat lazy handwriting that she couldn't place. She read the note over and over again before going back to the dress. It was gorgeous. Pulling the dress out of the box, she put it on, dying to prove the voice in the back of head that kept shouting 'It won't fit! It won't look good on you!' that it was wrong. She refused for it to be true.

With the dress on and her back to the mirror, she closed her eyes and slowly turned to face the mirror. To herself, she quietly counted, "One…. Two…. Three!" And on three, she opened her eyes gasped again. The dress that looked amazing in the box and probably looked amazing on the hanger looked stunning on her. The dress was fitted to the hip and flowed lightly down to mid-thigh. On the back, there was a corset tie from the top of the dress to the spot just before her tail bone. The only problem would be getting the bow tied properly. As she picked up the ribbons to try tying them, Ginny walked in.

"Hermione! Ron and Harry just told me that you didn't find a dress! What are you going to-"

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny. "Do you like it?" she asked, twirling for her.

"It's- It's amazing Mione!" Ginny sputtered, "The boys said you didn't get one! How'd you get it past them?"

"I didn't" she said, smiling.

"Then how-" "Some one sent it to me." she said, picking up the note and handing it to her friend. Ginny read the note quietly, her eyes widening as she read the last three words, 'I'll find you'. She looked up at Hermione, then down at the note and back up again.

"Who?" she demanded as she plopped down on Hermione's bed.

"I don't know, it didn't say." Hermione said as she turned back to her mirror.

"Gah!" Ginny squealed. "I hate secret admirers. You can't ever figure out who they are!"

Hermione laughed and turned to the flustered girl who was now pacing around the room. "That's kind of the point. You aren't supposed to find out who they are because it's a secret. Besides," she stopped the girl from her pacing, "they'll find me tonight." she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, it's time to get out of that dress. We still have masks to make." Ginny held up the bag she brought in.

Inside the bag were two ceramic tie-on masks, ribbons, lace, paint, flowers, glue, and glitter.

"What color is your dress Gin?"

"Purple." she said as she picked up the purple ribbon, the purple and silver glitter, and the black paint. Ginny's mask had black paint outlining the eyes, purple and silver glitter acting as eye shadow, purple and clear gloss paint on the lips, and a lilac to put in her hair. It was simple, but beautiful.

Hermione's mask was a bit trickier. She had silver outlining the eyes. The lips were also silver with green glitter sprinkled on. On the eyes there was a black glitter eye shadow with hints of green glitter as the black shadowing got lighter the further away from the eyes it got. Silver glitter was dusted over the plain white parts of the mask and a hint of green on the cheeks. She set aside a black rose to put in her hair.

As the masks dried, the girls ran to Ginny's room to get her dress and make-up to put on underneath the mask.

Back in Hermione's still empty room, the two girls did each other's hair. Ginny had light loose curls flowing all down her back with a bit of purple glitter sprinkled in. Hermione used the remainder of her hair potion, making her hair shiny and curled loosely as it fell around her face, in it was a mixture of the black, silver, and green glitter, sprinkled in with the cascades.

Once the girls finished their hair and make-up, they put on their dresses. Ginny's dress was deep violet and had a single strap. It was a full length gown that was fitted to her knees, then flowed gracefully to the ground. When both girls had their dresses on, the stood in front of the mirror together. "We look stunning Mione!" Ginny hugged the girl.

Just before it was time for them to leave, they put on their masks, making sure each others was tie in a little bow. As they were walking down the stair to the commons, Ginny stopped Hermione so that she could tie the bow that hung loosely from her lower back and was almost forgotten.

Down at the feast, people who planned of attending the party had taken some food outside to one of the thousands of small, circular tables spread all over the lawn. The two girls had grabbed their food and went to a table that was a bit far from the entrance of the school. They didn't want Harry and Ron to find them. They ate quickly and took their plates back to the great hall before setting for down the slope of the grounds towards the lake where people had started to arrive.

Once the two girls were close enough to hear the music coming from the stage by the lake, an odd tingling sensation crawled over her skin and, as promised, she couldn't seem to identify anyone who was there aside from Ginny. It seemed that what people were wearing stayed the same, but some things didn't.

"Ginny! Your hair! Its black!" and she jumped slightly, surprised by something else "My voice is different too!"

Ginny turned to the girl "Mione!" and she started to giggle, "Your hair is blonde. You look almost like a-"

"Slytherin?" she asked, knowing it was true. She was wearing green, silver, and black, and had shockingly blonde hair.

"How are we going to find Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked looking over the ever growing group of students.

"I think I can find them." Hermione began searching the crowd. "I saw what they were going to wear."

Hermione described their robes and the two girls searched the crowd for Harry and Ron. Just as Hermione spotted them, Ginny asked her something that had just occurred to her. "Mione." she began as the girl pulled her towards two boys standing off to the side of the lake. "Do you think that, maybe, you secret admirer knew that this," she motioned to the people all around them, "is what was going to happen to everyone?"

"Maybe. It was a rather well-thought out plan." she said to the younger girl as they approached the two boys. "Act like you don't know them!" Hermione whispered to Ginny as she lightly pushed the girl towards one of the boys.

"Excuse me." Ginny said, standing in front of the boy wearing black robes with a green sheen to them. The boy had familiar unruly hair, but was a warm shade of brown. "Would you like to dance?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Um, okay." he said taking her hand and walking with her towards the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Hermione asked the boy with the same black hair as Ginny's.

"Okay." he said, grabbing her hand and following Harry and Ginny to the dance floor.

As they began dancing, Ron asked her questions. "Who are you?" he looked at her closely as if tring to see her face through the mask.

"Well you sure get to the point," she replied, laughing. "but I'm not going to tell you. Maybe you can figure it out before the song's over."

"Okay, so what house are you in? you look like you might be Slytherin…"

"Nope, I'm in Gryffindor." she was smiling under her mask. "What house are you from?"

"Gryffindor." he sounded relieved and she laughed lightly. "What year are you in?"

"6th, you?" she was enjoying this.

"I'm in 6th too." he titled his head a little and Hermione could almost she his 'thinking face'.

"Oh! I know who you are now!" she said, enjoying seeing him get flustered.

"No way! I don't know who you are, and there is no way you could figure out who I am just by what year and house I'm in!"

"Yes I can. You're Ron Weasley." the song had just ended and they stopped dancing

"Well tell me who you are."

"Nope." She laughed a little, turning and walking away from a now frustrated Ron. At the other end of the dance floor, she walked into someone who she could have sworn was not the just seconds before. As she bumped into him, she stumbled back a little, becoming unbalanced on the high heeled shoes she had borrowed from Ginny.

"Hello." the person said as they put their cool hands on her arms to help steady her. Looking up, she saw that the person she ran into was a boy. This boy was rather tall with golden brown hair that fell loosely around his mask. As he pulled his hands back to his sides, she noticed he was wearing an all black mask and black and green robes that looked pretty good on him. "Hi." she said breathlessly, mentally face-palming her self for her brilliant and well thought response. He chuckled softly and she almost melted. He was rather dreamy and she didn't have the slightest idea of who it could be.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his pale hand, which she took gently, nodding her head. His skin was soft and smooth and was cool against her own. As they began dancing, she looked up at him, trying hard to figure out who was hiding behind the mask, but it was futile. She couldn't see anything aside from his eyes, which were bright. They looked almost silver.

"You look beautiful in your dress. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you, by chance, a Slytherin?"

"Thank you," she replied less breathless than before even though she was dancing now, "and no, I'm not a Slytherin. Are you?"

"Yes," he said with a hint of a smile in his voice, "and it's too bad that you aren't. You're stunning." he said, taking her hand and spinning her in a circle.

"Thank you again. It is too bad that I'm not. If I were, I would probably know who you were."

Before he had a chance to respond, the music changed and the beat slowed down. They transitioned into slow dancing gracefully while others paused for a second before beginning to dance again. He pulled her gently to his chest and she couldn't help but think to herself 'He probably has a really nice body…' before mentally smacking herself again. He kept one hand in hers and put the other on her hip. As she placed her hand on his shoulder, he replied, "Oh you know me." a hint of a smile in his voice again, "It's just too bad because you don't think much of me."

This caught her attention. "Do I?" she inquired "Enlighten me."

"Oh you'll see when this song is over." He said before he twirled her away from him and back again, placing both hands on her waist as she returned to him, dipping her to the ground. "You're quite the dancer." he whispered as he pulled her back up into his arms.

"How do you know that the charm will fade after this song?" she asked as a thought peaked her interest.

"Logic." he said, "The night is more than half over, and what better way to end the charade than after slow dancing with a stranger?"

'Well.."

The song was just about over, and they were dancing at the very edge of the dance floor near a patch of trees that were growing at the edge of the lake. Just as the song was reaching its last few notes, he spun them both into the patch of trees, hiding them from the rest of the party.

In the shadows, the boy had her in his arms, looking down at her. "On three, we'll take off the masks, okay?"

She nodded and he started counting. "One.." She positioned one hand on the bow and the other on the face of the mask. "Two…" She tugged the ribbon, undoing the bow. "Three." They both pulled the masks from their faces

"Malfoy?" she was shocked and genuinely confused.

"Granger." he replied smiling, not smirking, but actually smiling, and his smile was breathtaking. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of him the way she had been, but she simply couldn't help it. His eyes were actually a bright silver. She really thought that she would have noticed that, but she never really looked into his eyes before. His hair was hanging loose around his face instead of slicked back as usual. It waved a little by the base of his neck and just above his ears and looked soft. It was slowly fading from the light brown back to the socking blonde he was known for. "You really would make an amazing Slytherin. You look amazing in that dress, I'm glad you wore it. It certainly made things much easier."

"Like what?" she asked, noticing how close they were still standing but not doing anything to change it.

"Finding you. Originally, I was just hoping to see what you were going to wear, which is why I 'ran into you' at Hopkins'. I was kind of hoping that you would pick something green. It looks nice against your skin, but instead you were looking at those horrid brown things, so I kind of stepped in.." he smiled again

" I was getting there." she smiled a little, "I was hoping that at least one of them would look nice, but none of them were really flattering." she laughed at the truth in her statement.

"Well, I'm glad this one fit's the way I hoped it would. You look beautiful." he said toying with the first layer of the fabric on the skirt. " I'm surprised the lady didn't include her own little note when I asked her to send it. She was looking at me like I was going to do something awful." he laughed as he said the last part.

"Thank you. The dress is amazing, but why? Its just… you seemed to hate me so…"

"I'm not a huge fan of Potter, but I really dislike Weasley. He's got his eye on you, and I couldn't let him know that I did too so.."

"So you-"

"Like you? Well, yes. The problem was just getting you to realize it." Another song began playing. "We should probably get back out there. Surely someone will notice you're missing. Oh, and the charm is in the masks by the way."

"I thought you said-"

"I lied." he said smiling. "I'm a Slytherin, remember?"

Hermione laughed and he helped her put her mask back on, tying the bow like before. As he was tying his back on, he said, "I wasn't sure the whole mask thing would work actually."

Hermione laughed. "Come on. Let's go before Ginny comes looking for me. She knows about the whole dress thing."

They walked in the opposite direction of where they came in at, going instead towards the transfiguration competitions. As they left the shadows of the trees, she looked up at him. "You were right, it is in the masks." his hair had gone back to the light shade of brown.

Thinking about it, she wasn't sure exactly what was going on at all. She was absolutely befuddled, but she honestly didn't care. His smile… His eyes… She smiled under her mask as he grabbed her hand, cocking his head to the side as if asking if it was alright. She nodded and her smile grew. No, she definitely didn't mind this.

A teacher who was obviously McGonagall with blonde hair walked up to them. "Have you two entered the couples' contest? It looks like you two picked your costume together."

"Something like that" Hermione said looking at Malfoy. "You want to enter? I mean, the costumes were your doing and all…"

"Sure."

She looked back at McGonagall, who Hermione thought might have guessed who they were. "Okay." she said as she conjured a slip of parchment and a self-inking quill. "Sign under code names. If you win, then you'll be brought up to the stage and you identities will be revealed. When you finish filling it out, drop it of by the table by the stage," she motioned to a table on the left side of the stage, "where your picture will be taken to display on the stage before we ask everyone to vote. To vote, people will send up a special colored flare. Your colors are," she waved her wand at the parchment in Hermione's hand, "Green and Silver. Good luck" and she turned and walked away.

"Any ideas on a code name?" she asked giggling as she turned to Malfoy.

"Um… Dragon and Bunny?" he laughed

"Only if you're the bunny." she poked him in the chest.

"Well, that won't do then. I think I'm much fiercer than a bunny." They both laughed. Just then, Ginny walked up, Harry trailing close behind. "I found you! And it looks like McGonagall did too." She said looking up and seeing the boy standing with Hermione's hand in his. "So, he found you I take it. Will you tell me who it is? Please?" she whispered.

"Nope. If you want to find out, then you'll have to vote for us in the contest." she smirked.

"Fine. What's your code names?" She looked down at the slip.

"We haven't quite figured that out yet."

"Well… how about Raven and Dove? It's mysterious, plus your masks." She pointed.

Malfoy nodded his approval. Hermione signed the slip and, squeezed his hand, "We'll see you two later." she said to Ginny and Harry as they turned and walked towards the table by the stage.

"What did she say?" he asked as the trekked across the lawn.

"She wanted me to tell her who you were, and I told her no." She said.

They approached the table where a man with a long green beard was sitting in a comfortable looking chair. "Hello." said the green man, "Are you two entering the contest?" Hermione could have sworn she saw a twinkle behind the mask. Naturally, Dumbledore would make the only person with silver hair have green hair for the night. Both Hermione and Malfoy laughed at the man with the green beard, knowing it was their headmaster.

"Yes." Malfoy answered, taking the slip of parchment out of Hermione's hand and handing it to him.

"Alright." He said as he stood up from his chair. He walked around the table, over to a large weeping willow that was adorned with white Christmas lights. "Stand here," he motioned them over and positioned them as if they were going to begin slow dancing. He stepped back over to the table and picked up a large wizard camera. "On three, begin dancing." He held the camera up to his face. "One, Two, Three."

There was a flash and Malfoy spun Hermione away from him and back again just like he did earlier. She knew what to expect as she twirled back towards him. This time, as he dipped her, she let her right leg pop up slightly like she saw in the movies. He pulled her back up and, raising her hand above her head, spun her. Bringing her back to his arms, he clasped one of her hands in his and the other on placed lightly on her hip and hers on his shoulder, they stopped.

"Magnificent!" Dumbledore said as he set down the camera and began to clap. "I think that you two might win!" He turned and took his seat again. Looking back at them, he said, "The last song is about to start. You two don't want to miss it. Hurry on." He chuckled as they turned to leave. They headed back to the dance floor and made their way through the throng of people, searching for a place with sufficient room to dance. The Weird sisters announced the last song of the evening and the slow beat started. The floor became much less crowded within moments and the remaining couples began to dance. Hermione looked up into Malfoy's eyes, seeing the bright silver through the mask as a small pressure began to build in her chest. It wasn't a physical pressure, but it was warm and very welcome to her. She was absolutely content at this moment, convinced that things could never get better than this. "I wish that things could be this way forever." She said as she laid her head against his chest. "Me too." She felt his chest move as he said it and he laid his head on top of hers. The song ended too soon and Dumbledore walked up onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before we bring this wonderful evening to a close, we have one last thing to do. We must pick winners for the elegant couples' costume contest. When a couples' picture is played on the stage and their code names given," he motioned behind him, "a flare will be shot from the top of the stage, signifying their colors. Once all the couples are shown, a flare counter will be placed in the sky and you all will vote for your favorite couple by shooting their colors into the sky. The winners will come up to the stage and they will be unmasked by one another. Let the show begin!" he said, waving his wand at the stage as the pictures began to play one by one, giving the name while the picture was playing and once it finished, a flare shot into the sky. First was Ginny and Harry: Violet and Mysterious, the flare was Purple and Red. Then Ron and what looked like Lavender: Prince and Princess, colors Orange and Pink. Then a couple that was obviously Luna and Neville: Looney and Herbs, colors Blue and Gold. After them, and couple that Hermione couldn't name came up. "Pansy and Blaise," Malfoy said looking down at her. "I was wondering when they'd get together." They looked up as the couples name was given, Yin and Yang, colors Black and White. Finally, Hermione and Malfoy came onto the screen: Raven and Dove, colors Silver and Green. As the picture faded, Dumbledore walked back up to the front of the stage. "On three, shoot the colors into the air. One, Two, Three." Thousands of colors painted the sky. As all the flares faded, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The winners are Raven and Dove."

Malfoy took Hermione's hand and together they walked up to the stage. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked them. They nodded together and, giving Hermione's hand a light squeeze, Malfoy removed his hand from hers and positioned his hands on her mask, facing her. With one hand holding the ribbon, the other holding the chin of the mask, Hermione followed suit. "Now!" called Dumbledore as he edged slowly to the edge of the stage, creeping backstage.

They pulled the ribbons, undoing the bows and slowly pulling the masks from their faces. They smiled at each other for a moment before grasping the other's hand with one hand and holding their mask in the other. They turned towards the crowd and from behind the stage, Dumbledore called out their names "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Gasps of shock echoed throughout the crowd and slowly a cheer started rumbling through the crowd. Green and Silver flares lit up the sky.

Malfoy turned to Hermione and let go of her hand, placing it under her chin and tilting her head up slightly. He raised his eyebrow, asking a question with the movement. A smile spread over her face and he bent down and kissed her, his lips soft against hers. After a second that seemed to have passed far too fast, he pulled away slightly and said four words that truly made her heart melt, "Just like this forever." and he kissed her again. He moved his hand from under her chin, his fingers trailing lightly over her jaw and coming to a rest at the back of her neck as his fingers began to weave themselves into her smooth, silky hair. She moved her hand that, up to that moment, had been hanging limply, up to his cheek before slowly sliding it along his neck to the back, playing with the soft hairs at the base of his neck. They pulled apart, letting reality flood back to them once more.

There would be problems, obviously, but they would deal with them later. For now, the walked of the stage hand in hand and quietly slipped back into the shadows of the trees. For now, they would stay just as they were, in their own little, more temporary, piece of forever.


End file.
